


Now Dive In

by HotterInHell



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bladder Control, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Control, Desperation, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Top Lee Chan | Dino, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotterInHell/pseuds/HotterInHell
Summary: Hoshi is so busy focusing on perfecting their new choreography that he forgets to let himself have a break, which includes having trips to the bathroom. When Hoshi finds himself desperate in the middle of practising, Dino's the only one around to help. However, neither of them anticipated to be equally turned on by the experience.





	1. Chapter 1

The air seemed to vibrate with the music pulsing from the speakers, drowning out the sound of Soonyoung’s heavy breathing. The beat was finally getting on his nerves after hours of being on repeat, the leader struggling to replicate the choreography he’d co-created only a few weeks ago. His fellow choreographer, Chan, stood by his side. The younger seemed to have endless reserves of energy, eager to go again as soon as the room was engulfed by nothing but Soonyoung’s heavy breathing.

Whereas Chan repeatedly hit every position with near perfection, Soonyoung’s movements, normally as fluid as water, today seemed as though he was moving through setting concrete. With the song coming to an end again, paired with Soonyoung’s endless mistakes, he pushed his dark hair off his forehead for the hundredth time to stop it falling in his eyes. Dragging his feet, he made it over to the nearby table.

Picking up his water bottle, he chugged the remnants. He placed the empty bottle down next to the first he’d consumed in the previous hours, cracking open the seal on the third. Bringing the new bottle to his slightly chapped lips, he felt the pain return to his limbs. With his back beginning to seize up, he leant over, suddenly feeling a sharp throbbing coming from his abdomen. He’d been holed up in the practice room for hours, even before Chan came and joined him, and in that time he hadn’t left to eat, let alone go to the bathroom. Two bottles of water down, and that was something he was starting to regret.

“You doing okay there hyung?” Chan chuckled as he raised his arms above his head, stretching his back, whilst revealing his abs hidden away under his tank top. Chan didn’t even seem to be breathing heavily yet, whilst Soonyoung was there struggling to even stay upright. Taking a deep breath to reply, he felt every part of him ache in response.

“I just need to get this part right, Chan. That’s all.” Soonyoung sighed, almost sounding defeated.

Determined not to stop until he had this dance perfected, he started the music again. As the beat began winding up, Soonyoung tried to push out every other thought in his mind: how tired he was, how much his back hurt, how slow his body was moving, how uncomfortably his white shirt was clinging to his body due to sweat, how much weight there was on his shoulders to lead his unit with this performance for the comeback, and how flawlessly Chan was dancing beside him. But even that couldn’t distract him from the realisation of how badly he needed to pee.

Although he tried, he couldn’t think of anything else. 

Now that it was a conscious presence, he could feel how heavy his bladder had become. It was almost as though there was a small bowling ball in there, trying to weigh him down. He could feel his skin stretched tight over his lower abdomen, and a quick glance in the mirror saw the bulge that was evident, even more so now that his shirt was see-through and almost glued to his figure. Every movement sent tiny shockwaves through his bladder, meaning his focus was torn between trying to finally perfect this dance, and keeping his pants dry.

It wasn’t the first time that Soonyoung had forgone bathroom breaks to nail the choreography ahead of teaching it to the other members. Most times it honestly slipped his mind entirely until suddenly waves of desperation hit him, stopping him completely in his tracks.

He watched Chan dance, every movement rolling through his body effortlessly while his own tired reflection struggled to keep up. None of his movements were landing right, each either slightly out of time or not completed before the next move began. He looked wrecked, and he knew in this state it was only going to get worse as time went on. 

Halfway through the second chorus, Soonyoung could feel his legs begin to shake with the effort to keep himself upright. Dancing whilst full to the brim with liquid was not a good idea; each step jolting his bursting bladder. Realising that his control was beginning to waver, he gave up trying to complete the song. His movements came to a grinding holt as he slumped forward slightly. His fingers dug into his thighs, trembling with exhaustion and the struggle to keep them from clamping over his dick in a desperate attempt to keep the flood at bay. His body felt minutes away from betraying him and leaking hot piss into his sweatpants.

“Hyung?” Chan asked quietly, barely audible over the song continuing to blast from the speakers. With no sign of movement from the leader, he jogged over to the table and stopped the music. Silence surrounded the pair, Soonyoung’s strained breaths echoing off the walls. Chan noticed Soonyoung’s whole body shaking as he cautiously took steps towards the slumped figure.

“Hyung?” Chan queried again, louder this time as he reached forward to place his hand on the elder’s shoulder. “Are you hurt?” worry starting to fill his voice.

“No, I’m fine–” Soonyoung started, however sudden pain blossomed across his abdomen, causing him to stumble forward. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around him, keeping him upright. Chan had moved from across the room in milliseconds, bringing the leader to his chest as soon as he saw his legs begin to falter. Soonyoung’s hands clung to Chan’s sides, not trusting his fatigued body to not give out again.

“What’s happened? Talk to me.” Chan asked as he lifted Soonyoung’s head so their eyes met. Chan noticed Soonyoung’s were filling with tears.

“Fuck–” Soonyoung muttered as he felt a small leak escape him, his hands rapidly leaving Chan to grasp the front of his pants. Chan’s eyes quickly scanned Soonyoung up and down, noticing the large swell of his bladder against the band of his sweatpants and realising the leader’s predicament. 

“Hyung?” Chan repeated cautiously, his voice hushed as though trying to calm a frightened animal. Soonyoung’s eyes were now glued to the floor, his entire body vibrating, still in Chan’s firm grip.

“Channie,” Soonyoung whined as he tried to wiggle himself out of the younger’s arms, drops of piss dripping from his cock despite his iron grip. “Channie, let me go, I need to–”

“Shhhhh, it’s okay–”

“Channie I can’t move, I can’t move it HURTS so much, Channie–” Soonyoung babbled as another leak caused the wet patch on the front of his pants to grow. Chan’s eyes locked on to the growing darkened area, licking his lips as his mouth suddenly went dry. Chan noticed Soonyoung’s bulging bladder seemed even larger than it had mere seconds ago, shocked at how he was continuing to control the sheer amount of piss that was throbbing inside of him. Soonyoung’s legs twisted around each other in a desperate attempt to hold off, and Chan could feel the warm breath of Soonyoung’s laboured breathing across his forehead. “I can’t hold it.” He panted softly.

“I’ve got you.” Chan murmured, pulling Soonyoung flush against his body. He’d seen the leader put off having breaks countless times, however he’d always remembered and dashed off to the bathroom before it had ever gotten this bad before. He could feel how hot Soonyoung’s skin was against his own, knowing how hard his leader had been working to get this performance right. He knew there was so much pressure on him to not let his unit down, or to let Carats down, and Chan just wished he could help share the burden. 

As Soonyoung was pulled against Chan, his overfull bladder now trapped tightly between them, he felt a longer stream erupt from the tip of his cock as he cried out. His now squashed bladder sent pulsating pain throughout his abdomen, bringing tears to Soonyoung’s eyes. Soonyoung tried to fight against Chan’s grip, knowing that in a few seconds he wasn’t going to be able to hold on anymore and would inevitably end up flooding not only his own pants, but Chan’s as well now that one of his legs was trapped between Soonyoung’s own.

“Chan, I–” Soonyoung started, gasping as another strong leak escaped him, his nails now clawing at Chan’s hips in a feeble attempt to free himself. 

“Just let go, I’ve got you.” Chan repeated calmly, knowing keeping him close to his chest was the only way to prevent Soonyoung collapsing from his legs surely giving out.

Soonyoung gasped as the sound of his steady stream of piss suddenly spilled through his cock. Warmth spread across his groin and began to run down his inner thighs. Chan hugged him closer, whispering comfort into his ear as Soonyoung buried his face in the younger’s neck. 

Pee continued to pour out of him as Soonyoung moaned loudly in relief, accompanied by the sound of liquid dripping onto the floor beneath him. A second, broken moan escaped Soonyoung’s lips as he felt Chan’s hips involuntarily twitch against his own. Knowing that the younger’s pants would also be dripping in his own piss, his heartbeat quickened and his skin felt as though raging fire was spreading across it. As the stream died down, Soonyoung’s knees buckled, yet due to Chan’s firm grip he remained standing. However, this resulted in his body pressing even closer to Chan’s, their hips bumping together. Chan released a silent moan, his head tilting back slightly as his growing erection gained friction against Soonyoung’s crotch, now only separated by a few layers of piss-soaked clothing. 

“Channie–” Soonyoung sighed, his voice hoarse as he slumped forward, causing Chan to come back to his senses. 

“It’s alright, hyung. You’re alright,” Chan reassured as he peeled the pair apart. “It happens, it’s okay. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Chan slung one of Soonyoung’s arms around his shoulders, trying to quickly steer the older out of the practice room and into one of the nearby bathrooms so he could clean himself up, grabbing Soonyoung’s bag containing fresh clothes before rounding the door. His haste also attributed to trying to avoid his hyung noticing his erection tenting the soaked fabric of his trousers. 

“Hey Chan..” Soonyoung began nervously as they entered the bathroom, spinning to catch Chan’s eyes before he was left alone.

“Honestly hyung, it’s fine.” Chan replied swiftly as he placed Soonyoung’s bag on the counter, beginning to stride through the door.

“Channie,” Soonyoung called out, his voice full of vulnerability that stopped Chan in his tracks. Glancing behind him, he locked eyes with the elder. “Thank you.” 

“You don’t need to thank me, hyung,” Chan replied softly as he grabbed the doorknob. “Call out when you’re done.” Closing the door between them, Chan found his feet taking him in the direction of the practice room again.

His eyes instantly locked on the puddle in the middle of the room, the distinct smell of piss wafting towards him. The door shut behind him as Chan slumped against it. Now that he was alone, his hand wasted no time rubbing against his clothed erection. Moaning at the feeling of the still-wet fabric against his dick, his desperate movements had his orgasm tearing through him within minutes, his brain replaying the feeling of Soonyoung’s piss seeping through his clothes. 

When his eyes drifted open again, the shame of his reaction to his leader’s predicament bubbled up inside him, banging his head against the door frame he leant against. Determined to ignore how turned on he had become by the whole situation, he got to work cleaning the floor. Believing Soonyoung hadn’t noticed his reaction to the situation, he tried to scrub the incident from his mind as he got changed into his own pair of clean clothes.

Across the hall, Soonyoung had slumped defeated onto the bathroom floor as he heard Chan’s footsteps retreat into the distance. He felt his face flush with embarrassment, wondering how he was ever going to be able to face him again. Casting his mind back to what had transpired in the practice room, he couldn’t help his mind dwell on the feeling of Chan’s swelling erection as it pressed against him, ready to be coated in piss. Soonyoung felt his own cock grow hard, realising Chan’s reaction to Soonyoung’s desperation and accident. His palm, still slick with a mixture of drying piss and sweat, clasped around his erection causing a whine to escape his lips. His hips bucked into the air, desperate for friction as he imagined how Chan had felt when his own warm piss started dripping down the younger’s legs. Soonyoung quickly chased his orgasm as cum coated his already sticky hand, gasping as sound of blood filled in his ears. A final, weak stream of piss leaked from his spent cock as he panted heavily.

Once his breathing became stable again, he pushed himself off the floor, praying his legs would keep him upright. Removing his soaking clothing, he stepped into the shower as warm water began to rinse him clean, removing the evidence of what had happened from his body.

The only thing the hot water couldn’t budge, was the thought of Chan holding him close as he came a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung just isn't ready to forget

For days after the incident in the practice room, Chan hadn’t been able to meet Soonyoung’s eyes. He could feel Soonyoung’s stare bore into him whenever they were in the same room, but Chan always made sure there were several other members between them, acting as a sort of safety barrier so he wouldn’t have to face the leader alone.

Apart from the silence and the distance between them that Chan kept up, life around the dorms continued as normal. Preparations for the comeback were in full swing, so Chan was hoping that Soonyoung had been so busy that he’d simply forgotten what had transpired, just as Chan was trying to – or so he told himself. 

If Chan was being honest though, he would admit that the reason he couldn’t meet Soonyoung’s gaze was that every time he closed his eyes, all he could picture was Soonyoung falling apart in his arms. At night, when the dorm finally fell quiet, all he could do was replay the feeling of Soonyoung shaking under him, hot piss running down both of their legs. Each time he raced to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind him as his other instantly wrapped around the length of his cock, swelling in his grip at the mere mention of Soonyoung’s name. All he could think of was sound of running water paired with Soonyoung’s moans that carried under the bathroom door when Chan had returned from cleaning the practice room on the day of the incident.

It had been that moment when he’d returned to check on Soonyoung, only to hear the reassurance that Chan needed to know that he wasn’t the only one that was affected by the situation. It had removed the guilt from his mind that he had gotten off from Soonyoung’s suffering, instead realising that Soonyoung had been just as turned on as he was. This, however, didn’t stop the blush from tinting Chan’s cheeks red whenever they found themselves in the same room.

Soonyoung wasn’t oblivious to the way Chan averted his gaze whenever he entered a room, or how the tops of his ears turned pink from embarrassment. After leaving the bathroom on the day of the incident to find the hallway free of any trace of the younger, he believed that he’d imagined the whole thing. Imagined that Chan hadn’t reacted the way he thought he’d felt as they’d pressed up against each other. Imagined that Chan’s hips had twitched against his own as he’d heard Chan gasp for air. Yet when their paths had crossed again and Soonyoung had seen the way Chan reacted as though he was trying to hide something from him, Soonyoung knew he hadn’t imagined a thing.

Soonyoung knew what he wanted; he wanted to lose control in Chan’s arms again, wanted Chan to whisper filthy things in his ear as he made another mess – preferably over them both. He knew what he wanted, so his heavy gaze for days followed Chan’s every movement. Soonyoung also knew what Chan wanted; he wanted to see Soonyoung’s embarrassment firsthand, wanted to feel the way he fell apart in his arms – but he knew that to get a reaction from Chan he’d have to get him alone and he’d just have to press all the right buttons.

With their hectic schedule he didn’t know when he’d be given the opportunity to try and get Chan alone, but the situation arose sooner than he would have anticipated. On day 4 post-incident – as Soonyoung had been referring to each passing day – Soonyoung was greeted with a chance to confront Chan that he couldn’t pass up. 

~~~ Day 4 ~~~

“Hyung,” a small voice piped up. Soonyoung stirred as he sensed one of the members lingering next to his bed. “Hyung!” Normally Soonyoung was one of the first members to wake up and therefore was in charge of motivating everyone else to wake up – namely the small bundle of rage that constituted Jihoon whenever his sleep was disturbed – but Soonyoung could tell by how bright the room seemed from behind his still tightly-shut eyelids that he’d slept in a bit later than he’d meant to. One of his joys on a morning was gently coaxing Chan awake as he stroked his hair, however since the incident Chan had always been awake before Soonyoung had gotten to him. “Hyung, wake up!” Soonyoung opened his eyes, praying for the image of Chan waking him up to materialise in front of him, however he was instead greeted by the blurry profile of Minghao as he leaned over the leader’s bed. 

“Ya, Chan would do this a lot gentler than you,” Soonyoung whined as he wrapped the blankets even tighter around himself. Minghao shrugged casually.

“Chan told me to wake you up. He was heading off to the practice room early.” Soonyoung looked up at him, confusion clear as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. “Hyung, have you really forgotten? We have our scheduled unit practice today. The sooner you wake up, the sooner we can get started, and the sooner we can get it right.” Minghao tugged the blanket away from the elder before making a speedy exit, in case Soonyoung was ready to stage a fully-fledged protest. Soonyoung instead just rolled over, smashing his face into the pillow as he sighed. Suddenly, the realisation that instead of all 13 members in the practice room, there would only be the four of them. A sly smile spread on his lips as a plan to get Chan alone began to form.

~~~ Later that day ~~~

The majority of the practice session went by without any indication of what was to come. Soonyoung worked through each new step professionally, knowing that although he had a plan in place for later, he wasn’t going to let it get in the way of their comeback. The plus side of being in a smaller group to teach the choreography though was that Chan wasn’t able to get away with ignoring his gaze. Chan being forced to maintain their eye contact as Soonyoung walked the trio through the steps was a simple thing, but it filled Soonyoung with excitement. 

As they broke for lunch, Soonyoung factored in an important trip to the bathroom to make sure that he would have the capacity to act out his plan in its entirety. Returning to the practice room where the food was now spread out, he ensured eye contact with Chan as he pulled out two full water bottles from his backpack, setting them down next to him, before grabbing a can of Cola that Jun passed to him. Soonyoung made sure to emphasise his movements as he opened the can, his eyes drilling holes into Chan as he brought it to his lips and began chugging the contents. Chan sat there transfixed, his mouth slightly agape as it suddenly dawned on him what Soonyoung was planning on doing. Chan squirmed slightly where he sat as he watched Soonyoung’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he chugged the entire can in one sitting.

With Jun and Minghao oblivious to what was subtly going on around them, Soonyoung winked at Chan as he cracked open another can. Chan choked on air, drawing the attention of the other members as Minghao leant over and whacked him on the back. Soonyoung smirked knowingly from behind the second can, knowing that for Chan, the next few hours would seem like days. He already knew though that it was going to be worth the wait.

The rest of the practice went smoothly, at least for Jun, Minghao and Soonyoung, the latter continuing to stop for a drink breaks until both water bottles were empty. Even with all that water inside him, plus the additional Cola, Soonyoung kept an air of professionalism about him as he continued to run through the choreography with the other members. He could feel how full his bladder was getting, however he tried to push the discomfort to the back of his mind. For Chan on the other hand, the practice didn’t go as smoothly.

It was as though realising what Soonyoung was up to had short-circuited his brain. Try as he might to nail the choreography like he knew he was capable of, Chan couldn’t keep his eyes off the slight swell of Soonyoung’s lower abdomen that was already starting to show. The only thing that was keeping him from shoving Soonyoung against the mirrored walls and going to town was Jun and Minghao’s presence, however at this rate, it wouldn’t be long before Chan didn’t even care that they were there. 

As the practice wore on, Chan noticed Soonyoung’s movements became sloppier, knowing that by this point all that liquid was starting to take its toll. By this point Chan wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that his eyes were remaining glued to Soonyoung’s growing bladder bulge that he was sure must be noticeable to the other two members in the room. 

“Jun, Minghao, you two can wrap up for today,” Soonyoung called out as he walked over to his phone, stopping the music from playing out over the speakers. Chan watched as Soonyoung stood there near the wall, not fully upright with one hand straying dangerously close to where Chan imagined it longed to be, gripping over his cock, preventing it from leaking. “Chan, I want you to stay and go over the last routine, you seemed to be having more difficulty with it.” Chan nodded slowly, his eyes raking over Soonyoung’s slightly trembling body as he heard the studio door click shut, signalling the pair were finally alone.

“Chan–” Soonyoung gasped as he shoved his hand between his legs, squirming where he stood. Chan’s feet stayed glued to the floor, determined to keep his last shred of self-control for as long as he could. “Chan please–”

“So, I guess I don’t have to ask if I’m the only one into this?” Chan chuckled to himself, running his fingers through his hair. Soonyoung squirmed again in response, gasping as a wave of desperation hit him before biting down hard on his lower lip, embarrassed by the sounds he was already making. “I can’t believe you did this in front of the others. What am I to do with you? Do you really think naughty boys like you get what they want after pulling a stunt like this?” Chan smirked as he started walking towards the elder. Now standing in front of him, Chan pushed Soonyoung backwards, his back hitting the mirrored wall of the studio. “What do you think you deserve, hm?”

Chan wound his hand in Soonyoung’s hair, tugging his head down so their faces were only centimetres apart.

“Channie,” Soonyoung breathed, his eyes fixed longingly on Chan’s lips.

“I think you should be addressing me as ‘hyung’ for now, don’t you think, Soonyoung-ah?” Chan chose that moment to pull Soonyoung’s head forward, their lips finally meeting. Soonyoung couldn’t help but notice how warm and inviting Chan’s lips were, moving rhythmically against his own. With Soonyoung somewhat distracted, Chan made short work of pulling his arms away from where they were clutched between his thighs, pinning them against the wall behind him. 

Soonyoung’s whimper in protest was swallowed by Chan’s lips as the younger slipped one of his legs in between Soonyoung’s trembling thighs, his body now pressing against Soonyoung’s growing erection and his swollen bladder.

“God, look at you. I’ve barely touched you and already you’re a mess” Chan whispered as their lips finally parted, panting for air. All Soonyoung’s brain could do was focus on the now constant, pulsating need inside of him. Chan traced his hand down Soonyoung’s toned stomach, coming to rest at the obvious swell of his bladder. Rock hard under his hand, Chan pushed in slightly, a strangled gasp coming from Soonyoung. His hands twitched where they were plastered to the mirrored wall, however he didn’t dare try to cross his new hyung by making an attempt to grab himself to prevent any future leaks. “Hmm, so responsive,” teased Chan, pressing in again for good measure. This time, Soonyoung wasn’t able to stop a few drops from leaking into his boxers. 

“Hyung,” Soonyoung whimpered despairingly, not wanting to lose control so soon. 

“Did you just leak?” Chan asked, himself gasping as he saw the small wet patch forming on the front of Soonyoung’s sweatpants. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Chan began grinding up against his leader, their erections both gaining friction in an attempt to keep Soonyoung’s flood at bay. “But don’t you dare lose control until I say you can. You better hold it and prove to me how good you are.”

Soonyoung felt so full, it was as though he had a bowling ball of piss trapped inside of him, threatening to spill out. It had been hours since he’d last relieved himself, and all that liquid had to go somewhere. He wasn’t going to be able to hold it much longer without any help.

As though reading his mind, Chan abruptly pulled down Soonyoung’s sweatpants and boxers in one tug. Freeing his leaking dick, it twitched involuntarily, drops of piss forming at the tip. Chan’s finger casually brushed up against it, gently lapping at the piss droplets as be brought the digit to his lips. 

“Hyung!” Soonyoung moaned wantonly, his hips bucking as he watched Chan’s finger plunge into his mouth, sucking earnestly. “Please touch me, please!” Chan chuckled around his own digit before making short work of removing all his clothes. Soonyoung followed suit, pulling his shirt over his head with his shaking hands before discarding it on the floor beside him. Chan stepped forward so the pair were pressed against each other again, their throbbing cocks bobbing between them.

With Soonyoung’s length already slick with escaping pee, Chan’s long fingers wound around both of their cocks, pumping them together. Soonyoung keeping his palms flat against the mirrors, not trusting himself to even move, allowed Chan’s other hand to roam up his body. At first Chan teased around his nipples, bringing them to full hardness before leaning forward, sucking them into his mouth instead. The studio echoed with the sounds of Soonyoung’s breathy moans and whimpers and they grew louder, paired with Chan’s small grunts as he watched Soonyoung throw his head back against the mirror.

“You’re so into this, aren’t you? You love feeling so full, so desperate, so ready to lose control and make another huge mess over us both.” This time it was Chan who moaned as Soonyoung’s eyes squeezed tightly shut, mouth falling open as he panted in time to each pull of Chan’s hand. Chan imagined how good it would feel thrusting inside of Soonyoung’s mouth, the hot wetness enveloping his length, preferably while the elder was knelt squirming on the floor, piss heavy inside him just like he was now. An ooze of precum leaked out of Chan’s dick at the thought of it. _Next time._

“Hyung, I’m close, god I’m so close,” Soonyoung gasped as Chan’s free hand came to rest on his bladder again, somehow even more swollen than earlier.

“Yeah, me too,” Chan groaned, precum dripping steadily out both of their weeping members. “You gonna cum for me? You gonna cum all nice and obedient for your hyung?”

“Yes, hyung. Fuck, please can I cum?” Chan waited a few seconds, enjoying watching Soonyoung fall apart under him, his own release not far behind. “Please!”

“Cum for me, baby.” One final push against Soonyoung’s tortured bladder had him cry out in both equal measures of pain and pleasure, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. With Soonyoung’s body convulsing against him, Chan became instantly overwhelmed by his own orgasm as moans were ripped from the pairs’ bodies.

Waves of pleasure dying down, Soonyoung sobbed as his frantic desperation to pee swept over him as strongly as his orgasm. He was seconds away from losing it, his now weakened muscles screaming at him to let go, but he refused to give in until his hyung told him he could. Hearing Soonyoung’s distress, Chan opened his eyes, one hand still wrapped around their cocks and the other resting against Soonyoung’s distended bladder

“You’re such a good boy, now let it go. Come one, let it all out for me.” Soonyoung didn’t need any other encouragement, pee instantly splashing out against both of their stomachs. Rivulets of pee cascaded down their bodies as Soonyoung’s broken moans mixed with the sound of piss hitting the floor. Chan’s spent cock twitched one final time as he gasped at the feeling of being drenched in Soonyoung’s piss for a second time.

Soonyoung seemed to pee forever, his knees almost giving out as he was overwhelmed with the same amount of pleasure as his previous orgasm. Chan hooked one of his arms around him, keeping him steady on his feet. With the stream finally dying down, the pair remained slumped against the mirrored wall, both trying to catch their breath.

“Well, that was…” Soonyoung spoke up, his voice wrecked. 

“Yeah,” Chan responded before gently bringing his lips briefly to Soonyoung’s once again. “Hyung–”

“Oh, so I’m ‘hyung’ again?” Soonyoung laughed softly, resting his forehead against Chan’s as the younger hummed in agreeance. “You know, we really need to stop making a mess in here.”

“We?! Ya, this is all you! Plus, you didn’t even have to clean it last time!” Chan exclaimed, causing Soonyoung to laugh again. Soonyoung playfully pushed Chan away from him, however he quickly grabbed one of his hands to stop him from moving too far away. A small smile crept on Chan’s face as he looked at their interlinked fingers.

The pair surveyed the puddle they were now stood in, thankful that their discarded clothes had managed to escape the pooling liquid.

“At least you’ve had practice cleaning this all up.” Chan pouted as Soonyoung grinned widely, taking a few tentative steps towards his clothes, making sure his legs had remembered how to function. “I suggest next time we pick a different place haha, maybe somewhere a little easier to clean.”

“Next time?” Chan smirked squeezing Soonyoung’s hand in his own. 

“You bet, _hyung,_ ” Soonyoung teased, giggling as Chan licked his lips from hearing his new pet name.

“Just you wait, _Soonyoung-ah,_ I’ve got many things in store for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni's still kicking my butt, but hey, we all need that smut ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like us Carats need more Hoshi/Dino works out there, and for sure there needs to be more Seventeen omo fics in general! I hope this is something that people enjoy, if you like a bit of sin like I do!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, and find me at @HotterInHell on Tumblr if you want to send me a prompt! Let me know if this is something you want more of!!!


End file.
